Producing a modern motion picture can involve the production and management of a large number of media assets. For example, sequences of shots in a movie can be stored as digital information before transfer to film. In turn some or all of the shots can use assets, such as audio and video sequences, images, computer graphics information (e.g., characters, props, environments, models), and other related assets. Many assets require work and development from different people and groups, sometimes passing back and forth as adjustments are made. Managing the various assets through their stages of development can become very complicated. Accordingly, it is highly desirable for information of assets for media production (i.e., asset information) to be stored in one or more databases and to provide a convenient interface to access that information for production.